Love and Anger
by LuckyLLD
Summary: Darkiplier sets his sights on a girl and Mark tries to save her. Will she choose Mark or will she give in and choose Dark?


Glass shattered against the cabinet. Water splashed onto the floor. Wails of anguish rang through the air. Laura sat sobbing on the floor. _Breath in, two, three, four, five, six. Breath out, two, three, four, five, six._ Laura slowly started to calm down. Now that the storm in her head had passed she stared around at the devastation in front of her not even able to remember why she had been so angry. She picked up all the overturned chairs. Cleaned up all the papers strewn around. Swept up all the broken glass. She sat on the couch in the silence.

"May I have a large hot coffee light and sweet please?" Laura ordered her morning coffee. "Coming right up." Bill the barista answers. Laura taped her toe on the floor as she waits for her coffee to be made. Bill handed Laura her coffee and she handed him her money. Laura smiled and turned to leave. Just as she stepped away from the counter a man looking down at his phone bumped into her and causes her to spill her entire coffee down the front of her work shirt and pants. The man gasped in horror. "Oh my god, I am soooo sorry." Laura just stood in udder disbelief. "Please, let me buy you a new coffee." The man pleaded. Laura looked up to see an devastating gorgeous man standing in front of her looking absolutely horrified. She couldn't turn off her rage at this point. "Don't bother!" Laura said angrily. She slammed the empty cup into the trash as she storms out the door. Laura sat in her car trying to stop herself from walking back into the store and punching that guy in the face. She called her boss. "Najee, I am going to be late. Some asshole just spilled my entire coffee down the front of me. I need to go home and change."

"Hey Bill. How are you today?" "I am good Mark, how are you?" "I was having a shit morning and now I feel worse after spilling that woman's coffee." "Yeah, that was Laura. She is a regular. She works at the store behind us." "She looked like she wanted to punch me." "I thought she was going to for a minute there." "Maybe I will get the chance to apologize her if we _run_ into each other again." Bill raises and eyebrow. "What?" They both laughed. Mark ordered his coffee and sat at a table by the window _. Maybe I should go over to the store with a coffee as a peace offering. Maybe not. I really don't feel like getting punched today_. Mark decided to just finish his coffee and leave.

Laura rushed into work and clocked in. She went to the back office to find her boss, who also happens to be a close friend. "Worst fucking morning ever! Can you believe it? This guy was on his phone not even looking. It was the entire coffee." Laura vented often to Najee. "Not a way you want to start your day." Najee agreed. "Not at all." The rest of the day went almost the same way, annoying obnoxious customers and employees that refuse to do what they are told. Laura was ready to rip someone's face off by time the end of her shift came. She had never been so happy to enter her empty apartment. She threw he keys down on the table and changed into her jammies. She was walking to her bedroom and was startled by what looked like someone standing in the bathroom. Laura laughed at herself as she examined the bathroom. Laura poured a glass of wine and sat down to watch Netflix. Three episodes in and her phone rang. She swiped at the screen. "Hi Naj." "You feeling any better?' "Sort of. The wine is helping." "My break is at eleven tomorrow. Why don't you meet me at the coffee shop for breakfast." "Yeah, I can do that. I will see you then." Laura watched tv till she fell asleep. Laura sat up with a jolt on the couch. She felt like someone had placed their hand on her arm. She squinted in the dark. It was cold in her apartment making her shiver. She felt like someone was there but couldn't see anything. Laura's heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty. She walked over to the light switch and turned it on. She was alone, just like she thought. _Stupid_! She thought to herself. Laura closed up the house and went to bed. She was still feeling uneasy but was finally able to drift off.

Laura got to the coffee shop a little earlier then expected. "Morning Bill." "Morning Laura. Late start to work today?" "No. I am off today. I am meeting Najee for breakfast." "What can I get you?" "I am just going to start with a coffee for now." "Your usual." "Yes please." Laura took her coffee and sat at a table out of the way of everyone else. Najee joined her not ,much later. They both went to the counter to get some food and Laura got another coffee. Najee was just about to head back to work when Laura put her hand on Najee's arm. "That is the guy from yesterday. The one who spilled my coffee." Laura nodded her head to the man who just walked in. "Holy shit he is hot!" Najee commented. "Shut the fuck up Naj." "What? He is." Laura rolled her eyes. Najee laughed at her. Laura stayed to finish her breakfast when Najee went back to work. Laura opened her phone and started scrolling through her twitter then she noticed a figure standing next to her. She looked up to see the man from yesterday. He wasn't looking directly at her and was fidgeting with his hands. "M...may I sit for a moment?" He asked nervously. Not wanting to be a total bitch, Laura smiled kindly at him and motioned to the chair with her hand. "I just really wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have been on my phone and should have been paying more attention." "That is for sure." Laura snapped and immediately regretted it as she saw him flinch. "I'm sorry. I know it was an accident." He smiled faintly. "My name is Mark." "I'm Laura." "Ok…Well I will leave you be. I just wanted to apologize." "Thank you." Mark walked back to his table. Laura went back to her twitter and found herself smiling to herself.

Preparing her lunch for the rest of the week, Laura pulled out the loaf of bread and deli meat. She grabbed the mayo and a butter knife. Pulling the knife out of the drawer she clipped the top of the counter and dropped the knife on the floor just missing her foot. "God damn it!" She yelled jumping backwards. Laura pulled out a clean knife. She laid out a bunch of slices of bread on the cutting board. She turned the lid to the mayo with no luck. She put all her might into it but the lid was stuck. "Come on!" She huffed. She banged it against the counter but that didn't help. She got her grip mitt but that didn't work. Laura started to cry. "Why does this always happen? Nothing is ever easy." She threw the bottle on the counter. Laura started pacing in the kitchen as she could feel the rage rise in her gut. She went back and picked up the mayo and mustering all her strength and all her anger and was finally able to open the bottle. She made all her sandwiches and wrapped them up. She sat on the couch and let out a massive yawn. Now she was exhausted. Laura decided to go to bed early. She laid her head down and rolled over but shot straight up as she thought she saw someone in the mirror. Her eyes darted around the room as her heart beat out of her chest. No one there. Laura laid back down. _What the hell has gotten into me lately_. She thought to herself. She finally fell asleep. While Laura was asleep she dreamt.

 _Curled up on the floor with her knees to her chest Laura cried in frustration. She hands balled up into tight fists. She rocked herself to try and calm the rage. Her body was on fire as her anger flared._ _Her_ _She had her face buried in her knees when suddenly there was someone sitting next to her on the floor. Their arm around her shoulder and their head resting on hers. Their touch was cold. Laura could feel the anger starting to subside. She stopped rocking and slowed her breathing. She unclenched her fist and lifted her head. The person next to her looked like Mark but different. He had on a black jacket and a white button down shirt open at that top. His hair was down over one eye where Mark's was floofed up. His eyes… His eyes were dark black like ink. Where Mark's were a soft chocolate brown. Laura was confused but comforted by his presence. "There's my Laura. My beautiful Laura." The man said as he pushed the hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. His voice was deep and gravely with sort of an echo to it. Laura's head spun. She felt dizzy. The man put his palm on her cheek and it was ice cold almost burning her it was so cold. She wanted to pull away but was lost in his eyes, unable to move. "Don't fight it. Let it all out. Let it go and you will be mine." He spoke again. She realized he was not actually speaking but she could hear him in her head. He stood up and pulled her with him. Soon now. You will see. You will me MINE!"_

Laura shot up out of bed with a start. She was sweating and panting. _What the fuck was that_? I haven't had a nightmare in years and that one was strange. Laura flopped back down on the bed still breathing heavy. It took her a while to finally drift back off to sleep. This time luckily, no dreams.

Mark opened his eyes. Something had pulled him from his slumber. A laughing, no a cackling. His eyes shot open as he realized what he was hearing. He sat up to see Dark staring at the foot of his bed. "What are you doing here?" Mark asked with a shaky voice. "I have come to thank you." Dark replied. "Huh?" Mark looked confused. "You have brought me someone exceptional and I wanted to give you my gratitude." "I have no idea what you are talking about." "I am talking about Laura." Mark's eyes got wide. "What have you done with her?" His voice was edging on fear and anger. "I haven't down anything to her…yet." Dark let out another maniacal laugh. Then he was gone. Mark's heart sank to his stomach. He felt nauseous. He feared for Laura. Dark had toyed with and drove away girls from Mark in the past but usually girls he was close to. He had never shown this much interest in anyone before. Mark felt he had to warn her, but she would never believe him. She barley spoke to him when he tried to apologize to her. _What am I going to do? I need to protect her_. Mark was panicking. He couldn't fall back to sleep after that. _I have to figures something out. I think I have an idea_.

Laura was at work the next day still shaken from the dream she had. She felt like she had not gotten any sleep. Najee noticed the bags under her eyes. "Late night?" She asked. "I had this crazy ass dream. I feel like I haven't slept in days." "You look like you haven't slept in days." "Love you too Naj." Najee laughed as Laura went back to work. All day long Laura kept looking over her shoulder as if she was being watched, like someone was just around each corner. Later in the day the store was completely empty, and Laura was in the back aisle fixing a section when she got that off feeling again. Then she swore she heard someone whisper her name, but there was no one there. She started heading to the office to fine Najee. The feeling got more intense, so she picked up speed. She flew out of the aisle and ran right into someone. She fell back onto her butt. There standing above her was Mark. "We keep making this a habit." He extended his hand to help her off the floor. She took it as he helped her stand. "I am so sorry." He said looking concerned. "Nope totally my fault this time." Laura giggled. "You were moving pretty fast. Something chasing you?" He joked. "Why would you say that? Um. Sorry. I was just…" Laura stammered unable to finish. "I was joking. Is everything alright?" Mark looked concerned again. "Yeah I am fine. What are you doing here anyway?" "I actually came to see you." "Me? Why?" "Well I was hoping that maybe you would have dinner with me?" Laura was taken aback by the question. "Why would you want to have dinner with me?" She asked. Mark didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Well let's make it an apology dinner for spilling your coffee." "There is no need for that. I already told you I accepted your apology." "That you did. Well you still have to eat right? Why not have some company while you do." "You're not going to give up until I say yes are you?" "Nope." "Fine. I will have dinner with you." "Great. I will pick you up here at six pm tonight?" "Fine." Mark smiled happily and walked out of the store. Laura rolled her eyes and headed to the office to find Najee. Laura knocked on the door to the office with her head pressed against the door frame. Najee opened the door as Laura tilted her head to look at her not removing it from the frame. "So apparently I have a date tonight." Laura said solemnly." "Bullshit! With who?" Najee asked. "Mark. The guy from the coffee shop." Laura recounted the interaction she just had for Najee. "Why don't you seem happy?" Najee asked. "I don't know. You know me. I don't want to date anyone. I hate people. They annoy the crap out of me. You're the only one I can stand, and I can't date you." Laura winked. "Shut the fuck up. I bet you are going to have a good time." "We'll see."

Laura showed up at the store five minutes before six and Mark was already waiting for her. He was leaning against his car looking incredibly handsome. Laura shook that thought out of her head. She parked next to him and got out of the car. Mark greeted her with the widest smile. "You look very nice." Mark said sweetly. Laura blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." Was all she could manage. Mark shifted uncomfortably as if he was nervous. "I was thinking we could go right here next door." Nodding to the restaurant next door. "Sure." Laura agreed. Mark led the way. They didn't have to wait long before they got a seat. Laura was looking around taking in the décor. There was a golden hue to the entire place. The dark wood trim on the walls and the black wood table and chairs compliments the coloring nicely. "Have you ever been here before?" Mark asked. "I haven't been here since it changed a while back." Laura commented. "I have been here a couple of times. The food is good." Laura scanned the menu and found a southwest salad that looked very tasty. Mark and Laura ordered their food. "So how long have you been working at the store?" Mark asked. "I have been there three years." Laura answered. "How do you like it?" Laura shrugged. "I mean the people are great and I love the store and the products but sometimes the company drives me crazy with the decision they make." "How do you mean?" "They just make a lot of the policies that they change every other day. They make changes that are just ridiculous. They also have a tendency to over load us with projects to do, not enough time to do them and then bitch when the rest of the store suffers." Laura sighed heavily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to rant there like that." Laura fidgeted in her seat. "Well I did ask." Mark stated. "So, Mark, what do you do for work?" "I am a Youtuber." Laura looked confused. "What the hell is a youtuber?" Mark chuckled. "I make videos and post them on youtube." "What kind of videos?" "Gaming videos." "Ok, I am so confused. I know people always say you can learn how to do anything on youtube but I have never watched it. I know one person learned how to fix their breaks that way there was this kid I used to know joked about learning how to make bombs. Stuff like that. So, when you say gaming videos you mean what? You make videos of you playing video games?" "That is exactly what I do?" "And people watch that?" "Yeah millions of them?" "Ok exaggeration much? And you get paid for that?" "Yup and I am not exaggerating. I have eighteen million subscribers." "Interesting." Mark laughed at Laura's expression as she was trying to wrap her mind around all of this. The waitress showed up with their food. They ate in silence for a bit. Laura was unsure how to really act. She was not used to dating. Mark must have sensed this as he started acting goofy and trying to make Laura laugh. After a little while her resolved dissipated and Mark had her laughing whole heartedly. _I am actually enjoying myself_. Laura thought to herself. They chatted and laughed for the rest of the dinner. " **I WON'T LOSE YOU**!" Laura heard a loud growling whisper behind her. She spun in her seat with a gasp. There was no one there. She ran her hand through her hair. "Are you ok?" Mark asked looking worried. "Yeah, I am fine. I just thought I heard something."

Mark was worried about the loss of color in Laura's face. She said she was fine, but he didn't believe her. He tried he goofy tactic again with no such luck. She remained quiet until the check came. Mark paid for the bill and escorted Laura outside. "So, I was thinking maybe we could take a walk up the hill. There is a place that has the best milkshakes. What do you say?" Laura looked like she wanted to protest but she agreed to join him. She was still a bit freaked out by the events of the day and the voice she heard in the restaurant. She really didn't want to be alone at this moment. They found a bench and took a seat with their milkshakes. Laura hadn't said more then five words the whole walk. "This was really nice. Maybe we can do it again?" Mark's voice came out less confident then he would have liked. Laura smiled sweetly at him. "I had a nice time tonight Mark, but I don't think I am the kind of person you want to hang out with." Laura shifted in her seat and looked down at the ground. "I will be the judge of that. You never know. We could be really good friends." "I highly doubt that. Nothing against you. You seem really great and you are probably a really nice guy, but I have… I have a dark side that I can't control, and I don't think you want to ever meet her." Mark spit out his milkshake as he coughed. Laura leaned forward patting him on the back as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Laura eyes wide. "You have a dark persona too? Oh, wow I feel a little bit better now. I was so scared that Dark would try to hurt you. He said he was coming for you, but he must not have been talking about you. This makes things even better." Laura stared at Mark utterly and absolutely confused. "What the fuck are you talking about and who is Dark?" "He is my dark persona. He came to me the other night thanking me for bringing him someone exceptional. He must have been talking about your dark persona. Does she have a name?" Laura stood up. Mark, you are freaking me out and I have no idea what you are talking about. I am going to go now." Mark was confused. He stood as well. "Please don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you said you had a dark persona." "I meant I have another side to me. I have a dark side that I can't get under control. I have anger issues. I am not someone is friends with, but it seems you have more issues then I do." Laura felt bad at that last statement as it really seemed to hurt Mark, but she was so confused by what he was saying. Nothing made any sense and she could feel her anger starting to boil deep down. "Mark, I am starting to get angry and I am afraid that I will say something I don't mean so am going to leave now before that happens." Mark look dejected and sat on the bench with his head in his hands. Laura went to take a step when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. The cold icy touch brought a flash back. She spun around to see the man from her dream standing in front of her. She let out a gasp, her mind running a mile a minute trying to process what she was seeing. "DARK!" Laura hear Mark behind her. He was back on his feet. Despair and pleading strewn across his face. "Please don't." Mark begged. The man looked at Laura then at Mark and cackled. Laura looked back and forth between the two men. She turned to Dark. "Who… What are you?" Laura asked. A wicked smile spread across Dark's face. "My name is Darkiplier. I am a demon. I am Mark's alter ego. You seem unafraid of me." "I am not afraid. I am angry and confused but not afraid." "Yes, angry. I can feel that. That is what drew me to you in the first place." "Dark, please don't hurt her." Mark pleaded from behind Laura. "Oh poor naive Mark. I don't want to hurt her. I love her you fool." Dark said. Laura's head spun as she listened to the exchange. "What is it you want from me?" Laura asked Dark. "I want to set you free. I want to release you from all the anger you feel. I can take it all away and make you happy. Happy with me." "Have you been watching me this whole time? Has that been you I have felt?" "Yes, at your apartment and today at the store." "That is what you were running form?" Laura turned to see Mark standing on the side of her. "Yes." Laura answered. "You know I can help you don't you? You can feel it too." Dark said as he slid his hand up her neck and placed his palm on her cheek. Laura felt a sudden calm that she had never experienced. "Do you hurt people?" Laura asked. "I do. But you want to hurt people too don't you. You get so angry at everyone that you want them to hurt as much as you do." Laura nodded her head. "Promise me you will not hurt Mark or Najee and I will come with you." "Laura, NO!" Mark yelled. Laura turned to Mark. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. You are a good man. But I am not a good woman. I have issues that would fuck up your life. So go and make videos and live your life. Find a woman that will make you happy. I will be fine." Mark stood speechless as he watched her take Dark's hand. "Do you promise to leave them be?" "I do." "I will come with you willingly but if you hurt either one of them I promise to make your life a living hell and I am pretty sure you know I can." Dark smirked at her, then turned to Mark. "See exceptional. I told you. No one has ever threatened me before. I knew she was special from the first moment." Dark turned back to Laura. "I know you will. I will not hurt either of them." "I will come with you." Mark watched as Dark took both of Laura's hands and then they both disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Laura opened her eyes to find herself in a huge bedroom. It was lit by candles only. The walls and furniture were decorated in greys, blacks and dark reds. The furniture was Victorian style. The king size bed up against the wall had a massive headboard with very detailed carvings in it. They kind of looked like bones. It was dark brown stained. The sheets and bedding were blood red. There were dressers against the other wall with a mirror with a metal sculpted frame that had roses around it. There were arm chairs in the corner with a small round table in between them. Then Laura noticed the most stunning standing mirror she had ever seen. The design was almost like lace in the metal. It was a sterling silver frame on a swivel base, so the mirror could flip over. Laura walked up and ran her fingers along the designs. It was cold to the touch. Laura wandered around the room for a minute just taking it all in. All of the sudden Dark appeared in front of Laura. She gasped. "You can teleport?" She asked in amazement. "I can. Now I need you to get angry." Dark says. "Why?' "If I am going to cure you of it I need you to be in the mist of your rage." "That's odd. Well I can't just turn it on like that." "I know." Dark almost growls. He placed his hands on Laura's arms and pushes her backwards. Laura stumbles back and grabs one of the chairs to balance herself. "What the fuck Dark!?" Dark teleported behind Laura and pushed her from the back. Laura lunged forward crashing into the bed. Dark was standing next to her in a flash and Laura whipped around and try to strike Dark. He caught her arm. His grip was tight and unforgiving. Laura screamed at the pain. "LET ME GO!" She yelled at him. Dark laughed in her face. Laura's face burned and her gut was in a knot. "FUCK YOU!" Laura screamed and was able to release her arm. She dove at Dark and landed both her hands on his chest. "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME AONE MORE TIME I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU COULD DIE!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. "That is what I was waiting for." Dark cackled. "YEAH, YOU WANTED ME ANGRY! WELL I AM FUCKING ANGRY! WHAT NOW?" "Now, release." Dark teleported to Laura and placed one and on her lower back and his other on her forehead. His palm burned. Laura heard a blood curdling scream. Then she realized that it was coming from her. She felt like her skin was on fire. It felt like it was consuming her whole body. Laura fell to her knees. The pain was excruciating. Laura sobbed as she waited for death to take her. Laura was suddenly consumed by a massive ball of light. She was lifted into the air levitating a few foot off the ground. Her sobbing had stopped. The pain was gone. The anger was gone. There was an odd sense of tranquility and peace that Laura had never experienced before. Without warning the ball of light was gone and Laura was falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but instead she was in Dark's arms. "How do you feel.?" He asked her. "I don't know. I don't really feel anything." She replied. "Let me see if I can help with that." He leaned in and kissed Laura aggressively. Every single nerve ending in Laura's body was alive and tingling. His touch was electric. Dark broke away from the kiss. Laura smiled devilishly at him. She missed his lips on hers already. She wanted… no needed it, longed to feel it again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair as she kissed him again. She kissed him deeply and passionately, pushing him back towards the bed. Dark picked her up and spun her around slamming her down onto the mattress. Laura experienced more ecstasy in that one night then she ever thought possible.


End file.
